ME GUSTAS
by 94mabu94
Summary: Aquí les traigo una historia de nuestros viejos amigos los pero que les guste


**ME GUSTAS**

**Por fin el gran temor de todos se había vuelto realidad: La Secundaria. Aunque la simple palabra les causaba pánico, ya era un hecho, y al contrario de lo que pensaban era un buen lugar, les iba bastante bien y les falta poco para finalizar esa gran etapa de su vida escolar. Tommy, Carlitos y Fili estaban almorzando en la cafetería**

F: ¿Ustedes creen que aún me parezco a mi hermana?

C: No

T: Para nada, no te ofendas pero Lili es mucho más linda, inteligente, mejor deportista...

F: No sigas, ya te entendí, no sé si enojarme porque me crees un completo inútil o burlarme porque chorreas la baba por mi hermana

T: A mí no me gusta Lili

F: Si, "como no"

C: ¡Ya! No discutan más que me duele la cabeza, deberíamos mejor ir al gimnasio, escuche que están subastando las cosas que dejaron los profesores que ya se retiraron, para obtener fondos para el baile

T y F: Órale

F: Tal vez encontremos algo bueno

T: Si, pero vamos rápido antes de que se lleven las mejores cosas

**En el gimnasio se encontraba la mitad de la escuela, todos se morían de curiosidad cuales eran los objetos olvidados por los viejos profesores; pero no todos eran objetos apreciados por los estudiantes, y el pobre director no hallaba como deshacerse de ellos**

Dr: Y el siguiente objeto es... Una vieja y olorosa pelota de tela, comencemos la subasta con un dólar, ¿Alguien, alguien? ¡Recuerden que el dinero es para su dichoso baile! Por favor alguien ofrezca algo, lo que sea

T: Esa sería una buena pelota para Firulais

F: Pero si ya ni siquiera tiene dientes

T: No te burles de mi perro, precisamente por eso es buena, es suave y pequeña, además el director tiene razón, debemos apoyar esto, por el baile, recuerda que este año termina Carlitos y debemos ser buenos amigos... Yo ofrezco tres dólares

Dr: tres dólares a la una, tres dólares a las dos, vendida al señor Pickles

C: Que asco Tommy, esta pelota de veras es vieja

F: Si, a lo mejor tiene mil años y le halla pertenecido a una vieja y malvada bruja

T: Si, "claro" Vámonos a clase, cuándo llegue a mi casa se la daré a Firulais

**Mientras tanto**

Dr: Mira Lili, esto fue lo que recaudamos hoy en la subasta

L: Uh... No es mucho, pero podré hacer algo lindo con ello

Dr: Muchas gracias, no sé qué haríamos sin tu ayuda

L: No se preocupe, ya sabe que desde que soy la encargada de la organización de los bailes, procuro hacerlos cada año mejor. Ahora si no le molesta podría irse

K: ¡Lili!  
L: ¿Qué? Necesito empezar a organizar, dejaron todo hecho un desastre

Dr: No te preocupes, ya me voy, gracias de nuevo

K: No sé porque estas tan fastidiosa con esto, si todavía falta un mes

L: Pero esto no es cualquier evento, es el baile de graduación, todo debe quedar perfecto y no debe haber el más mínimo error

K: Huy amiga, sí que eres perfeccionista, entonces nadie entrara al gimnasio por un mes, ¿Cómo harán educación física?

L: Pues afuera

K: ¿Y si llueve?

L: Que lleven paraguas, yo que sé, esas fueron las reglas que puse y el director las acepto, necesito una semana para dejar todo completamente limpio, dos para comprar todo, y otra más, para organizar los toques finales

K: ¡Huay! Ya tienes todo planeado

L: Hasta el último segundo, ¿Me vas a ayudar a limpiar este fin de semana?

K: Lo siento, le prometí a Susie que iría a visitarla precisamente este fin de semana a la universidad

L: Ay si, lo había olvidado, debe ser genial estar en la universidad, aunque aún no superó el hecho de que Angélica haya entrado

K: Yo igual, a lo mejor su mamá tuvo que pagar para que la dejaran entrar

L: Jajaja, eso es lo más probable

K: Si... Lili, si quieres te ayudo a empezar a limpiar hoy para que mañana no te toque tan duro

L: Oh si, gracias, pero no te preocupes, voy a poner a trabajar a los muchachos incluyendo a Dil, a ver si terminamos antes y así pueda empezar con lo demás

K: Pobres

L: ¿Qué?

K: No, nada, que empecemos a limpiar

**El fin de semana**

F: Que fastidio, no puedo creer que Lili me haya hecho venir a la escuela en sábado por la mañana

T: Ya Fili, es por el baile, no te enojes

F: Tú solo te pones de su parte porque te gusta

T: ¡Fili! Que no molestes más con ese tema

C: Tommy ¿Qué haces con la pelota de Firulais?

T: Ni siquiera quiso olerla, no le gustó ni a Spiffy, fueron los tres dólares más mal gastados de mi vida

F: Porque no jugamos un rato, no han llegado ni Lili ni Dil

C: ¿Y cómo se juega con esa pelota?

F: No lo sé, a atraparla supongo

T: Se van a quedar ahí hablando o van a jugar... Atrápala Carlitos

**Los chicos comenzaron a arrojarse la pelota el uno al otro; a los pocos minutos llego Lili, pero como estaban tan concentrados en el juego no se dieron cuenta**

L: Hola chicos, perdón por el retraso pero "alguien" dejo el baño hecho un desastre y tuve que limpiarlo, ahora si entremos

**Todos entraron al gimnasio, pero al parecer Lili era la única que se preocupaba por limpiar, los chicos seguían entretenidos con la pelota**

L: Si hubiera querido que jugaran, los hubiera invitado al parque, no sé porque me estreso, como siempre tendré que terminarlo yo sola

F: Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo

T: Solo está un poco estresada eso es todo... ¡Y no vayas a decir nada de lo que estoy pensando!

D: Lamento llegar a esta hora, pero estaba hablando con unos extraterrestres en un sueño y... ¿Que tienen ahí?

T: Una pelota, Dil las conoces desde que eras un bebé, ¿Recuerdas?

D: ¿De dónde la sacaron?

C: Tommy la gano en la subasta

D: Pues no deberían jugar con ella

T, F y C: ¿Porque?

D: Porque no es un juguete, bueno si es un juguete, pero a lo que me refiero es que no cualquiera puede jugar con ella. Es especial

F: ¿Especial?

D: Si, es una pelota del amor

T: ¿Del amor? Hermano ahora si te perdimos para siempre

D: No, es cierto, si golpeas a alguien con ella, se enamora completamente de la primera persona que vea; recuerdan la vez que Shon, Zeta y Nicol enloquecieron en ese baile de san Valentín, todo fue por culpa de esa pelota

C: ¿Enserio?

T: No te creo

D: Aunque Lil-Q me dijo que solo la usaba en febrero, quizás ya no funcione

F: ¿Porque no la probamos?

C: ¿Cómo?

F: Vamos afuera y la probamos con algún animal, ¿También funciona con ellos?

D: Si, Firulais también fue víctima de ella

T: Por eso estuvo tan emocionado con esa aspiradora

D: ¿Ya me crees?

T: Ver para creer Dil

**Cuando salieron al jardín, vieron a una ardilla que recogía nueces en el suelo y Dil tratando de no lastimarla le lanzo suave pero certeramente la pelota, cuando la ardilla volteó a ver que la había golpeado vio a un hermoso pajarito azul y empezó a perseguirlo, el pobre no tuvo más remedio que salir volando para escapar de su molesta amiga**

D: Valla, aún funciona

T: ¡Huay! Tenías razón

F: Si, pero entrémonos antes de que Lili la gruñona venga a buscarnos

C: Tommy que piensas hacer con eso

T: Esta pelota ya nos causó muchos problemas en el pasado, ya no quiero ni verla

**Tommy tomó la pelota y la arrojó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero para su desgracia le pego a Lili, todos se agacharon, excepto él, que no se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado**

T: ¿Porque todos se agachan?

L: ¡Tommy!

T: Oh, Oh

**Lili se acercó rápidamente y quedó a unos pocos centímetros de él, Tommy solo trago saliva y espero escuchar las palabras de amor de su amiga**

L: Serías tan lindo y amable... ¡De ir a jugar a otra parte!

T: ¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a decirme nada más, lo que sientes por mí o algo así?

L: Oh sí, lo había olvidado, siento un terrible enojo hacía ti Tommy Pickles, no solo no me ayudas como te lo pedí, sino que ahora me golpeas en la cabeza, mejor vete antes de que causes más problemas, ¡Eres un gran tonto! Y ustedes también largo, prefiero trabajar sola

**Todos salieron rápidamente del gimnasio intrigados por lo que pasó anteriormente**

D: Lili no te trato nada bien, sabes lo que significa

T: Que no funciono

F: Que es una gritona amargada

C: Que le dolió mucho el golpe que le dio Tommy

D: No, no y no. Significa que ya le gustabas desde antes, por eso no se comportó extremadamente cariñosa contigo

T: ¿Qué?

D: Claro, es la única respuesta, te gritó porque estaba estresada, pero no se comportó diferente de como siempre lo hace, solo piénsalo, si pones a cargar un celular que está completamente cargado no le pasara nada y seguirá igual

T: Pues si es así lo averiguare. Fili ¿No te molesta si lo hago?

F: Claro que no, si sales con ella, tal vez deje de estar enojada todo el tiempo, además aunque soy un tonto como todos dicen, hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta que te gusta, enserio viejo, no hay problema

**El lunes en la escuela**

L: Tommy, te estaba bien buscando

T: Yo también

L: Quería disculparme por lo del sábado, es que estaba muy estresada con todo esto del baile. Pero eso no es motivo para tratarlos así, en especial a ti, te trate horrible, lo siento

T: No te preocupes, te entiendo

L: ¿No piensas que soy una bruja malhumorada?

T: No, ese es Fili  
L: Lo sé, ya le pedí perdón a él y a Carlitos y Dil, y los tres me dijeron que al que tenía que pedirle perdón era a ti, ¿En serio no estas molesto?

T: Para nada, que te parece si mañana después de clases vamos a ver una película y nos olvidamos de todo esto

L: Pero tengo que seguir limpiando el gimnasio y llamar a...

T: Tú misma dijiste que estas muy estresada, por escaparte dos horas no se va a poner todo de cabeza, antes te servirá para relajarte un poco

L: Bueno, tu ganas, nos vemos luego, voy a llegar tarde a clase, adiós

**Al día siguiente en el centro comercial**

L: Hola  
T: Hola, ¿Entramos?

L: ¿Ya?

T: Si, ¿Porque?

L: ¿No vamos a esperar a los demás?

T: ¿A quiénes?

L: Pues a Carlitos, tu hermano y el mío

T: No ellos no van a venir

L: ¿Cómo? ¿No los invitaste?

T: No, ayer te dije que si "nosotros" íbamos a ir a cine y tu aceptaste

L: Porque supuse que el "nosotros" éramos todos, no solo tú y yo

T: ¿Y eso te molesta?

L: Si, digo no, bueno, es que es algo raro, es como si fuera...

T: Una cita

L: Si, es raro

T: No le metas cabeza a eso, entremos, disfrutemos la película y listo

L: Esta bien, pero la próxima vez me especificas bien quienes somos "nosotros"

**Al día siguiente en la cafetería de la escuela**

L: ¿Y porque llegas hasta hoy?

K: Habla bajo, se supone que llegue desde el lunes, por suerte mis padres están de viaje, tuve que prometerle a Carlitos que limpiaría su cuarto por una semana para que no dijera nada

L: Vaya, y ¿Valió la pena?

K: ¡Sí! La universidad de Susie es increíble, si ella no tuviera tantas clases y yo no tuviera que venir a la escuela, me quedaría a vivir para siempre allá

L: Que bueno que te hayas divertido

K: Si, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Te ves algo rara ¿Que paso estos días que no estuve?

L: ¡De todo!

K: Cuéntame ya que me tienes súper intrigada

L: El fin de semana cuando estábamos limpiando, Tommy me golpeo sin querer con una pelota y lo trate horrible

K: ¿Solo por eso?

L: Bueno, es que todos estaban jugando y no querían ayudarme y explote, y el pobre fue el primero que se me acercó y fue el que tuvo que aguantarme

K: Ya te había dicho que ese baile te tiene loca, no sé porque tienes que organizarlo si ni siquiera es el nuestro

L: Porque yo soy la encargada de todos los bailes, además el director dijo que todos los que ayudaran podríamos ir

K: Ya no se ni para que discuto contigo, y ¿Tommy está molesto contigo?

L: No eso es lo peor, me invito a cine ayer

K: ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

L: Que fuimos los dos solos

K: O sea, tuvieron una cita

L: No lo sé, fue muy extraño, creí que todos iríamos, pero resulto que cuando dijo "nosotros" se refería a él y a mí

K: Uhm, ¿Y cómo les fue?

L: Bien, me compro una malteada y palomitas, se portó muy lindo conmigo, yo diría que demasiado lindo

K: ¿Crees que le gustes?

L: No lo sé, y me da miedo averiguarlo; ¿Te molestarías si almorzamos solas hoy?

K: No, mira, ahí hay una mesa vacía

F: Hola chicas

K y L: Hola

C: Kimmi me traes una cuchara, olvide traerla

K: Párate y ve tú

C: ¿Voy hasta la cocina o hasta la universidad?

K: Ya voy por tu mugre cuchara, algún día me voy a desquitar

**Carlitos le susurra a Tommy al oído**

C: Sabes que no me gusta molestar a mi hermana, después me va peor a mí  
T: No seas gallina, solo quería que se parará para sentarme al lado de Lili

L: Se van a quedar ahí parados o van a irse a almorzar

T: Si, tienes razón

K: Carlitos toma tu cuchara... Tommy yo estaba sentada ahí  
8  
T: Oh, no me había dado cuenta, siéntate en otra silla

K: Ustedes son unos pesados

F: ¿Y cómo te fue con Susie?

K: Bien...

**En ese momento le llega un mensaje a su celular de Lili que decía "ayúdame"**

K: Lili, recuerda que hoy llegan... Las cosas para el baile

L: Hay si llegan esas cosas, vamos, permiso Tommy

F: Y al final no nos vas a contar como es la universidad

K: Ve y averígualo tú, vámonos Lili, ya es tarde

L: Gracias, me salvaste, viste como me miraba

K: Si, definitivamente le gustas

L: Pero eso no puede ser, no puedo gustarle así de un momento para otro

K: Tal vez le gusta que lo traten mal, teniendo a Angélica como prima debe estar acostumbrado

L: Kimmi hablo enserio

K: Pues si no quieres hablar con él, preguntarle a Fili, él debe saber algo

L: Si cuando llegue a la casa le voy hacer soltar la sopa

**Al otro día**

L: Tommy

T: Dime

L: Ya lo sé todo

T: ¿Todo de qué?

L: De porque estas actuando así, no quiero pelear contigo, pero te ahorrare ese trabajo. Es mentira, todo esto es absurdo, no estoy enamorada de ti solo por una estúpida pelota, además eso no existe

T: Claro que sí, sé que suena loco, pero esa pelota si funciona

L: Muéstramela

**Lili toma la pelota y se la arroja a una chica, que empieza a coquetear con el chico que tenía al frente**

T: Lo ves

L: Eso es pura coincidencia, en serio Tommy para ya con todo esto, adiós tengo mucho que hacer

**Mas tarde**

K: Entonces actúa así solo por esa pelota

L: Si, que tonto

K: Pero podrías aprovechar, Tommy es un chico muy lindo y ustedes se conocen desde siempre, deberías salir con él y ver si se dan las cosas

L: No, como crees, somos amigos, es no funcionaría

K: No lo sabrás si no lo intentas

L: No sé porque me dices que salga con él, si a ti también te gustaba

K: Pero eso fue como hace un billón de años, además mi relación con Z va de maravilla, si es por mí no te preocupes, no me gusta para nada, ándale inténtalo

L: Lo que digas, chao, me voy a casa a ver si allá me libro por fin del tema de Tommy

**En la casa Deville**

L: Mamá ya llegué

F: Esta en el Java Lava, te dejo el almuerzo servido

L: Porque no me esperaste a la salida de la escuela

F: Porque estabas con Kimmi y yo me vine con Carlitos y...

L: Ni me lo nombres

F: ¿Estas enojada con él?

L: No, es solo que está muy intenso, y ya me tiene cansada

F: Porque no le das una oportunidad

L: Hay no, ¿Tú también con lo mismo? Eres mi hermano, no se supone que hay una regla de no salir con la hermana de tu amigo

F: Si, pero es de tú mejor amigo, y el mejor amigo de Tommy es Carlitos

L: Jajaja, que gracioso, Fili siempre me celas con todos los chicos que pretenden y ahora me dices que salgas con Tommy

F: Es diferente, a él lo conozco muy bien y sé que nunca te haría daño, además ustedes dos se gustan

L: Si lo dices por lo de la pelota...

F: No lo digo por eso, Lili desde hace dos años cada vez que una chica le coquetea te pones súper celosa, y a él también le pasa lo mismo cuando te ve con algún chico

L: Eso no es cierto... ¿Enserio? ¿Se pone celoso? Yo nunca me había dado cuenta ¿Porque nunca me dijiste nada?

F: Entonces si te gusta

L: Yo nunca dije eso

F: ¿Y porque preguntas tanto?

L: Por... Por... Por simple curiosidad, ya me voy a dormir

F: Lili tenemos clase en la tarde

L: Pues me despiertas cuando te vayas a ir

**En la tarde**

T: Y ¿Lili?

F: Adivina

T: En el gimnasio

F: Si

K: ¡Huy! No sé porque es tan terca, eso la va a matar, si continúa así juró que hablaré con el director para que la saque

C: No puedes hacer eso, se enojará más

K: Pero somos sus amigos, no podemos permitir que se desgaste de esa manera... A lo mejor no es el baile lo que la tiene así

F: Explícate

K: Tal vez está usando el baile para ocultar su verdadera preocupación, si se mantiene ocupada con eso no tiene que pensar en nada más

C: Eso suena lógico

K: Tú eres su hermano, ¿No sabes que es lo que la puede tener así?

F: Pensándolo bien, creo que el culpable de todo es cierto chico de cabello azul que está por aquí

T: ¿Yo?

F: Si, ayer hable con ella y súper negó que le gustarás, pero la conozco y sé que está mintiendo

C: Y si le gusta Tommy ¿Porque solo no lo admite y ya?

K: ¡Ay! Pero que bobos son, se nota que no saben nada sobre chicas, es obvio que tiene sentimientos encontrados, debe estar confundida, además ella no va a admitir que le gustas primero, tú debes dar el primer paso

T: Pero ya lo he hecho, lo he intentado millones de veces y lo único que logro es que se enoje y se alejé

K: No lo estás haciendo de la manera correcta, no puedes decirle a una chica: "Hola, te golpeé con una pelota mágica y solo por eso tenemos que salir" Tienes que ser más sutil

T: Yo no fui el que le contó lo de la pelota, fue Fili

F: Si te amenazaran con un secador de cabello, tú también tendrías que admitir todo

K: Ya se están saliendo del tema, a lo que me refiero es que si quieres obtener su confianza de nuevo, debes darle la razón

T: Entonces tengo que admitir que lo de la pelota es una tontería  
K: Exacto, las mujeres amamos tener la razón; ya con eso obtendrás muchos puntos

T: ¿Y luego?

K: No sé, si en verdad te gusta sabrás que hacer

T: Gracias por el consejo, iré a buscarla, nos vemos luego

C: Suerte

** En el gimnasio**

T: Hola

L: ¿Qué quieres Pickles?

T: Vengo en son de paz, al parecer hoy tampoco éstas de buen humor

L: No es eso, es que estoy algo cansada, eso es todo

T: Si, te ves terrible

L: Gracias, nunca me habían dicho algo tan lindo

T: No quiero ofenderte, pero es la verdad. Dime desde que empezaste a organizar lo del baile ¿Has tenido tiempo libre? Si se supone que vas a ir deberías estar emocionada no estresada, me imagino que ni siquiera habrás comprado el vestido

L: No, lo había olvidado por completo, me preocupe tanto por las cosas del baile que se me olvido conseguirlo

T: Lo ves, ni Carlitos, que es el que se graduará tiene el nivel de estrés que tienes tú

L: Pero dime que hago

T: Relájate, diviértete un poco, ya tienes casi todo listo, ¿Porque no salimos a jugar fútbol un rato?

L: Bueno, pero si te ganó tendrás que acompañarme a comprar el vestido

T: De acuerdo, pero si ganó yo, dejarás de preocuparte tanto por el baile

L: Sabes que yo nunca pierdo

T: Eso ya lo veremos

**Los dos empezaron a jugar y como era de esperarse Lili iba ganando, de repente empezó a llover y el campo quedo lleno de charcos y lodo, era difícil moverse y en un momento tropezaron, Tommy cayó encima de Lili y se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos instantes, cuando el joven se disponía a besarla, ella sin reacciono y de un empujón se lo quitó de encima**

L: Quítate, nos estamos empapando

T: Lo siento

L: Vámonos antes de que nos resfriemos

T: Si, mejor me voy para mi casa, adiós

L: Nos vemos mañana en el centro comercial

T: ¿Qué?

L: Gane yo, significa que me tienes que acompañar mañana a escoger mi vestido, lo prometiste

T: Si mañana no amanezco resfriado estaré puntual a las diez

L: Nueve

T: ¿Nueve y media?

L: Bueno, pero no llegues tardé, adiós

T: Adiós, te amo

L: ¡¿Qué?!

T: Que adiós, nos vemos mañana

**Al otro día en el centro comercial**

L: ¿Y con quien iras al pre baile?

T: ¿Al que?

L: Al pre baile, es un baile que hacen cada año los estudiantes que se gradúan e invitan a los que van a remplazarlos el próximo año, es como una tradición y lo hacen en la casa de uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela

T: Órale, no tenía idea de nada de eso, ¿Tú con quien vas a ir?

L: Con Daniel

T: ¿El chico extranjero?

L: Si, y también me invito al baile de graduación ¿No es lindo?

T: No lo sé, no ando buscando chicos lindos en la escuela, y quieres de una vez por todas comprar un maldito vestido, hemos andando por todo el centro comercial y no te decides por nada, estoy cansado

L: ¿Y ahora quien es el gruñón?

T: Es que tú me haces enojar

L: Ya, lo siento, vamos a la última tienda ¿Si?

T: No me pongas esos ojitos de perrito

L: ¿Entonces sí?

T: De acuerdo

**Para su fortuna en la siguiente tienda encontraron el vestido perfecto, era precioso, un largo y ajustado vestido con escote en v con unos hermosos detalles en la parte delantera; en cuanto se lo midió supo que era el correcto**

L: ¿Y bien?

T: Te ves hermosa, te queda perfecto

L: Entonces me lo llevaré

**En la pre fiesta**

Da: ¿Estas bien?

L: Si Tommy

Da: ¡¿Qué?!

L: Digo Daniel

Da: ¿Porque me llamaste Tommy?

L: Me equivoqué, no es nada

Da: Claro que sí. Esto no va a funcionar

L: ¿De qué hablas?

Da: Lo nuestro, tú me gustas, pero veo que no sientes lo mismo por mi

L: Claro que me gustas To... Daniel

Da: Lo ves, a ti te gusta ese chico Pickles

L: ¡No!

Da: Por favor, toda la noche él me ha perseguido con una mirada asesina y tú también has estado mirándolo toda la noche

L: No...

Da: Lo mejor es que no vallamos juntos al baile

L: ¿Me vas a dejar sola?

Da: No me gusta que me usen, deberías ir con Tommy, él es el que te gusta realmente

**Lili salió muy enojada de la fiesta y se sienta en una silla del jardín, Tommy que estaba observando, sale tras ella y se sienta a su lado**

T: ¿Que paso con tu príncipe azul?

L: No me molestes, por tu culpa ya no tengo cita para el baile

T: ¿Por mi culpa?

L: Si, Daniel está convencido de que entre tú y yo hay algo

T: ¿Y no lo hay?

L: Si, una linda amistad

T: ¿Eso es todo?

L: Si, es todo

T: ¡Cielos! Porque no admites que te gusto, no es tan difícil como piensas

L: Hay por favor, si vas a empezar con lo de la pelota de nuevo...

T: ¡No! Eso solo fue una excusa, me gustas hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo, y yo sé que también te gusto

L: Ok, ok, quieres que te diga la verdad. Sí, me gustas y mucho, desde hace tiempo mucho, pero eso no significa que tengamos que ser novios, somos amigos desde que éramos unos bebés, tú has salido con algunas chicas y yo también he salido con otros chicos, y es mejor que siga así; no quiero que en un futuro hable del idiota de mi ex novio si no del estupendo y grandioso amigo que aún tengo; si saliéramos, las cosas cambiarían mucho, y no quiero que eso pase, quiero que podamos ser amigos para siempre. Pero, cuando paso lo de la pelota, tuve miedo que me descubrieras y que ya no quisieras ser mi amigo, por eso me concentre tanto en el baile, así no tendría que pensar en ti, pero tenías que meterte en mis planes, cambiarlos todos y ¡Hacerme contarte todo!

T: Yo no sabía lo que sentías

Y nunca debiste saberlo, permiso, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano... ¡Fili!

F: Y yo le dije... ¿Qué quieres?

L: Nos vamos ya

F: Pero si estaba contándoles...

L: O me acompañas o me voy sola

F: ¿Qué le pasó?

T: Yo, yo...

F: Lili espérame

**A la mañana siguiente**

L: Buenos días, y ese milagro que estas despierto tan temprano

F: Estoy esperando noticias de Tommy

L: ¿Noticias?

F: Verdad que tú no te diste cuenta de nada

L: ¿Que paso? Me estas asustando

F: Anoche cuando llegamos de la fiesta, Tommy vino a buscarte y se fue a subir por la ventana de tu habitación pero se cayó, mis papás lo llevaron al hospital

L: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque no me llamaron? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le paso?

F: No lo sé, no me han llamado

L: ¡Oh, Dios mío! Todo es mi culpa, tengo que ir a verlo

**Lili salió corriendo al hospital sin si quiera quitarse la pijama, cuando llegó se encontró con la mamá de Susie**

Dra. C: Hola linda, tus padres acaban de salir y

L: ¡¿Dónde está Tommy?!

Dra. C: En la habitación 510

L: Gracias doctora Carmichael

**Al llegar a la habitación Lili vio a un chico totalmente enyesado, únicamente se le veían los ojos, la chica no pudo aguantar y se echó a llorar sobre él**

L: Lo siento, lo siento, todo es mi culpa, pero tenía miedo de que me lastimaras, pero termine lastimándote a ti. Pero te amo, te amo mucho y quiero ser tu novia e ir contigo al baile, pero por mi estupidez eso no va a ser, pero te prometo que desde ahora en adelante que te cuidare y...

T: Lili

L: ¿Puedes hablar?

T: Puedes correr las cortinas

L: ¿Cómo?... ¡Tommy! ¡Estás bien! Pero... ¿Quién es ese?

T: Es mi compañero de cuarto, el señor Henry

L: ¿Qué?

T: Lili, la verdad quería de que fueras mi novia, pero ahora veo que al que amas realmente es a Henry, así que los dejare ser felices juntos

L: Idiota, no te burles de mí, me asustaste, creí que te había pasado algo grave

T: No, solo me fracture un brazo, pero estaré bien en unas semanas

L: ¿Lo escuchaste todo?

T: Desde el principio hasta el final

L: ¿Y entonces?

T: Si quiero ir al baile contigo y ser tu novio

L: ¿Te duele?

T: No mucho

L: Que lástima, yo iba a darte algo para el dolor

T: ¿Qué?

L: Esto

**La chica lo tomó del cuello y le dio un tierno y largo beso**

L: ¿Mejor?

T: Creo que todavía me duele un poco

L: Entonces necesitas más medicina

**Luego de intercambiar unas muy miradas picaras se besaron nuevamente. Unos días más tarde Tommy fue a su casa para invitarla a salir, pero como no salía, fue a buscarla a su cuarto**

T: ¿Qué te pasa amor? Tú papá lleva horas llamándote, ¿Porque no bajas?

** "La chica" estaba acostada en su cama envuelta en un montón de cobijas**

"L": No me siento bien, y ya lo pensé mejor y no quiero ir al baile

T: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque? Hay princesa no seas caprichosa

**Tommy se acerca y le dio un beso en la cabeza**

F: ¡Guacala! Qué asco

T: ¡¿Fili?!

**Fili se volvió a arropar y siguió con su actuación**

F: No soy Fili, soy Lili

T: Ya párale, Oh si a mi novia se le engroso la voz de un momento a otro. Explícame porque fingiste ser Lili y porque no querías que fuéramos al baile

F: Bueno, te lo contaré pero no le vallas a contar a Lili

T: Okay, pero cuenta

F: Es que hace poco estaba limpiando el garaje y encontré una vieja pistola de paintball de mi mamá, así que quería ver si aún servía, y sin querer le disparé al vestido de Lili

T: Y si lograbas hacerme creer que eras Lili, luego como ibas hacer para que ella no fuera

F: No lo sé, no había pensado en esa parte del plan

T: Jajaja, ya lo veo. El próximo éxito cinematográfico: "De los mismos creadores de La Mancha ataca al vestido de novia. Llega La Mancha regresa: Vestido de Graduación". Jajaja Lili va a matarte, jajaja

F: Dirás matarnos

T: ¿Qué? ¿Y a mí porque? Yo no fui el que le mancho el vestido

G: Pero ahora sabes todo y eres mi cómplice

Y: ¡Huy! Fili eres un bobo... ¿Al menos intentaste quitarle la mancha?

F: No, este es el único plan que se me ocurrió

T: Pues ándale, tenemos una mancha que limpiar

**Los chicos intentaron con todo, usaron todos los productos de limpieza que habían en la casa y probaron todos los trucos que encontraron en internet, pero la mancha no salía, lo único que lograron fue arruinar aún más el vestido**

F: ¿Que vamos hacer?

T: Yo creo que la única que nos queda es comprar otro, yo sé dónde lo consiguió, vamos y compramos uno idéntico

F: Pero debe ser carísimo, tendré que gastarme todos mis ahorros

T: Quien te manda a ser un manchador de vestidos, yo pongo lo que falte, camina antes de que cierren la tienda

**La noche del baile**

B: Oh mis niños se ven tan lindos, no puedo creer que estén tan grandes

F: Mamá, tranquila, aún nos falta un año para graduarnos, no exageres

B: Aun así se ven preciosos, tú pareces todo un caballero, y tú hermana una princesa, pero ¿Que te paso en el cuello hija?

L: Me pico un mosquito mamá

F: Si, un mosquito llamado Tommy

L: ¡Filiberto!

U: Chicos, ya llego Tommy

B: Ulises podrías acompañar a los chicos afuera un momento

U: Si cariño

B: Tommy puedes esperar un momento, quiero decirte algo

T: Claro

B: Me encanta que tú y mi hija estén saliendo, pero no quiero que le vuelvas a dejar chupones

** El chico sonrojado y con la mirada fija en el piso solo respondió**

T: Si señora Deville, lo siento, no volverá a pasar

B: Eso espero, no quiero tener que ir a hablar con tú madre, ahora veté antes de que les coja la tarde

T: Si señora y gracias... ¿Qué onda con tu mamá, porque supo lo del chupón?

L: Hay, amor ¿Te regaño?

T: Si, estaba enojada pero solo me dio una advertencia ¿Que le dijiste?

L: Yo nada, Fili le dijo

T: Chismoso, después de que te ayude con...

L: ¿Con que?

T: Con...Con...Con la tarea de ciencias

F: Si, si, con eso, vamos Lili que ya es tarde

**En el baile**

T: Te ves hermosa

L: Tú también te ves muy apuesto

T: Te quiero a pesar de que te le hayas declarado a otro hombre

L: Y yo a pesar de que hallas besado a mi hermano

T: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo sabías?

L: Si, llegué temprano de mi entrenamiento y lo escuche todo

T: ¿Y porque dejaste que nos preocupáramos tanto?

L: Porque se veían tan tiernos tratando de repararlo y tampoco me iba a venir con ese vestido arruinado

T: Eres mala

L: Lo sé, pero soy buena organizando bailes

T: Si, prométeme que el año que viene dejarás que otros lo hagan

L: Pero soy perfecta...

T: ¡Lili!

L: Si me besas podría considerarlo de nuevo

**Cuando estaban a punto de besarse Lili sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza**

L: ¡Auch! ¿Que fue eso? Un pastelillo... Filiberto eres un baboso

F: Lo siento, ese era para Carlitos

L: Te voy a matar

F: Al menos no te di en el vestido

L: Ahora si te mato... Espérame un momentico amor ya vuelvo... Filiberto vente para acá

F: Ni loco, si quieres alcánzame Liliana

C: Sabes que tendrás que soportar estas peleas todo el tiempo

T: Si, pero vale la pena

C: Si, al final triunfó el amor

T: Tú lo has dicho Carlitos, ¿Quieres tomar ponche mientras mi novia mata a mi cuñado?

C: Porque no... ¿Te firmó el yeso?

T: Claro Carlangas


End file.
